Flirt
by Gchan-sama
Summary: Brief short with TR's resident diva. The Odategumi are my favorites, but Izumi probably would be in my top five.


1.

The sword that stands before her, swathed in flying sakura, is truly a sight to behold. Handsome, tall with long coal-black hair and eyes the color of a sunny sky. The saniwa blushes a little when he introduces himself...then she realizes that Izuminokami Kanesada, the fabled sword of Hijikata, is a big fucking diva. "I'm a cool and popular sword", Izumi brags, causing the saniwa to wonder if this guy was for real.

For the most part, he's a good fighter, though his diva-like attitude sometimes annoy his fellow swords, other than Horikawa, who absolutely eats it up and looks up to Izumi like an idol. However, once she gets used to it, he's actually not that bad...most of the time.

In the fall, he and Horikawa are holding things that they gathered. "Master!", he holds a barrel of corn proudly, "I've come back from farming!"

"Ooooh", She likes what she sees, though she suspects that his fanboy-'assistant' did most of the work. "Good job!"

"Kane-san was so manly!" Horikawa gloats, "He was the one who found the corn!"

"Was he now?" Meanwhile Izumi is just beaming like a little kid which the saniwa admits that she finds adorable, though her pride wasn't about to allow her to admit so. For now, she instructs the duo to the kitchen where Mitsutada tells them where to put the food.

"Master?" Izumi approaches her with that sexy smirk, "you look rather sweaty. I can lend you some soap if you'd like."

"I...I'm okay." She waves him off for now, wondering if he either meant well or just insulted her.

####

2.

As time flies, they settle into a rather close friendship, that sometimes borders into flirting. Much to her surprise, she's grown to enjoy his company, even when he asks her to do mundane tasks. "Hey Master?" He sits in front of her, aiming for her to brush his hair, "I was wondering if you'd mind?"

"Are you like Kogitsunemaru now?"

"Hmmph! I'm nothing like that old fox geezer! You know I'm not like those other guys!"

His hair was thick and soft. *This really is unfair that a guy has better hair than any woman I know* "Of course not", she combed, "How come Horikawa isn't doing this for you?" For a second, she thought she saw him blush. He was so uncharacteristically quiet that the saniwa fears that she might've hit some button unintentionally. She's about to say something when he remarks, "Well...Kunihiro does know how to handle my hair...but I like it when you do it."

She feels her cheeks getting warm as she ties it up. "I'm jealous. You know how many girls like me would kill for hair like yours...figuratively speaking of course..."

"Oh?" He then focuses his sky blue eyes on her. "Could it be that you're starting to be charmed by me?"

"What if I said I was?" She teases back. "What would you do?"

"Master is a tease." But he's definitely intrigued.

"Go check my work out". He looks at himself in the mirror and smiles, "Ooooh...not bad...not bad at all!"

"You're welcome". She stands up to excuse herself to complete some paperwork when she feels a tug at her arm. "Izumi?"

He looks at her, blue eyes boring into her, and looks as if he wants to say something. On a whim, she finds herself stroking his face gently and picking at a strand of hair. Just when things were about to go to the next level, Horikawa returns from his mission and begins to chat happily about the results of his mission.

##

3.

Springtime, and the cherry blossoms are blooming. Their flirtation continues to grow, as the saniwa's feelings for Izumi grow. Normally, he'd be the type she'd avoid: high maintenance with a natural born heartbreaker's attitude. She decides to have a drink under the sakura when he approaches her, "Master? "

"Hey. Trying to get out of your duties are we?"

"I helped supervise! My former master was a farmer after all."

She smiles at this, knowing how devasted all of the Shisengumi swords were at the deaths of their respective masters. According to Nagasone, Izumi and both of Okita's swords took their masters deaths the worst. "Izumi..."

"Oh? Master wants to chat with me?" He gives off that sexy smirk.

"Oy, I'm trying to be serious here", she playfully taps him on the shoulder as he laughs. "Are you happy here? I'm not Hijikata after all."

"I'm very happy here." He looks at her, this time with a honest smile, "Actually, I'm really happy that I was forged to a kind and smart master who's done more for me than anyone by giving all of us a soul."

"Izumi..."

"I don't think you realize what a true gift you've given us", he continues, "Of course I miss my former master. Kunihiro and I were true partners with him after all. But...you're the one who has allowed all of us to live." He takes her hand into his, "not to mention, that I'm the best-looking one out of everyone here, hee hee. Well...second best anyway."

"Thanks". She kisses him on the cheek and that is when their mutual attraction goes open. He kisses her passionately, stroking her face gently.

*Well goddamn he knows how to kiss.*

"My", she says softly, grinning, "are you charmed by me?"

He mulls this over for a second and brings her closer to him before showering her more with kisses, "Guess you'll have to find out, huh?"

FINI


End file.
